Coming to terms
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Set after season 4. A new student comes and catches Rei's eye, Causing her to question how she really feels about Judai. And whats this? The boys duel spirit is in love with him? What will happen next? Rei S/ OC Character


Hey everybody! I'm here with a new story, this time, it's a request fic from one of my friends, Tymes24. I don't own his character Tymes. That belongs to him obviously. I only own this story. There probably won't be any written out duels in this, since I suck at writting those out. I only watch the show for the plot and drama.

Anyway, the story is set after season 4, mostly on Rei coming to terms with her feelings about Tymes, and how she really feels about Judai. There are OC characters besides Tymes, but they are minor and probably won't be mentioned a lot. I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. No flames please. Everything else is acceptable.

Also, the title of the story might be a bad title, but at the moment, I don't give a crap. If you have any suggestions, please tell me XD

* * *

_Dear Asuka-chan,_

_Isn't it funny how summer seems to go by really quickly? I don't think this year will be quite the same without Judai-sama. Have you heard anything from him? I wish I knew where he was. Martin wrote to me recently, he has no idea where he is either. I'm happy for him. He and his fathers relationship has improved so much. He's even considering coming back to Duel Academy. _

_On that thought, A bunch of new students came here yesterday. They all look pretty promising. Especially this one guy. His name is Franklyn Tymes, but he's been telling everyone to call him Tymes._

_He's cute, I guess, likes to flirt with the girls a lot, but I still have my heart set on Judai. I haven't spoken to him yet, but I plan to soon. Hope you had a nice break!_

_Sincerely, _

_Rei Saotome_

_P.S_

_If you hear anything from Judai, tell me right away!_

Rei stopped writing and put her pencil down on the paper. A breeze blew in from her window in the Obelisk Girl's dorm. Smiling to herself, she relaxed to sound of the wind, inhaling the scent of the island. It really was a nice day.

Unfortunately, she probably wouldn't have time for much relaxing anymore. Classes started tomorrow and since she was a second year student, she wouldn't have too much time on her hands. After all, she had to set an example for the first years coming in.

Sighing to herself, she pushed her desk chair back and stood up. She decided to go to Judai's old fishing spot, where she used to find him fishing there last year. On her way, she thought about her crush. She wondered how he was doing, was he okay, had he found some other girl. Although more than likely he wouldn't be interested in dating. All he seemed interested in was dueling. Hence the reason he came to duel academy.

Continuing her walk, she came across two first years. They both seemed to be snickering about something, while a small, slifer boy was standing in the middle of them, looking ashamed of something. Rei knew that something bad was going on. Sure enough, one of the boys grabbed the small boys cards.

"Whats in your deck?" He sneered. "Plant cards? How lame!"

The boy threw the cards on the ground, causing his friend to laugh. The small boy was on the ground, picking up his cards, tears of embarrassment sliding down his face. Rei frowned and walked over to them.

"Hey!" she called. "What is your problem? Do you think you can treat someone like that?"

The boys jumped with surprise at the sound of her voice, but soon shrugged it off when they saw who she was. The second boy came near her.

"Whats it to you? He's just a slifer, no one important. After all, they're nothing but weaklings."

Rei rolled her eyes in annoyance. It annoyed her to no end that some of the obelisk students thought they were better than everybody else.

"Slifer is just as good as Obelisk," she said "It doesn't matter which dorm we're in."

The first boy laughed. "Save it Rei-chan. We don't have to listen to you."

"You should! I'm a second year. I have seniority."

The second boy grinned. "But we're fifteen. You're fourteen. Who has seniority now?"

"I would listen to her if I were you."

All three of them turned around to see another boy coming towards them. Rei recognized him immediately. It was that boy, Franklyn Tymes.

Tymes flashed them a smile, brushing some of his long blond hair from his face.

"You know," he began "You shouldn't be so rude in front of a lady."

The first boy rolled his eyes, but the second boy looked at him with fear. Or maybe it was respect. He pointed at Tymes.

"Dude, it's that guy! Franklyn Tymes! I heard he beat Kaiba to get a scholarship!"

The first boy looked at Tymes, his eyes now wide with shock. Both of them backed away before running off to their dorm. Tymes turned to small boy.

"Kin," he said. "Don't let them pick on you, okay?"

Kin gave him a smile, putting his cards away. He looked at Rei.

"Thank you Rei-sama." He said.

Rei gave him a smile nodded her head. Tymes gave another smile and ruffled Kins wild brown hair. Kin gave him a grateful smile and ran off to his dorm. Rei turned to Tymes.

"That was nice of you. Some people would've yelled at him." she said

Tymes turned to her. "Well some people aren't strong just yet. We need strengthen the weak."

Rei nodded. She looked out at the sea, watching the sun get lower in the sky. Out of the corner of her eye, she examined Tymes. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking. With his spiky, long blond hair held back into a ponytail, only going to his middle back. He looked around 5'5, so he was taller than she was. But the thing she liked the most were his eyes. They were green and they seemed to make him look older than he actually was.

Tymes gave a sigh, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. Rei almost felt the urge to run her hands through it, but she remembered that she was saving to do that to Judai. Her one true love.

"So, you ready for classes to start tomorrow?"

Rei snapped out of her observations. "uh, yeah, almost."

Tymes smiled. Taking her hand, he bended down and kissed it. Rei felt her cheeks instantly heat up. Tymes stared up at her, his eyes looking golden in the sunlight.

"It was nice meeting you, Rei-chan."

He let go of her hand and walked off, leaving Rei with her face all pink. She looked down at her hand. It seemed to look different, but that was probably because he just kissed. Rei's blush deepened. No one had ever kissed her hand before. Judai certainly never had. She had to admit. It felt nice.

Rei began to walk back to her dorm, trying to get a certain blond out of her head. She was in love with Judai. Wouldn't she be unfaithful if she was getting flustered by another guy? Her love for Judai was unbreakable, wasn't it?

* * *

"She wasn't that bad looking."

Tymes cracked a smile. Currently, he was lying on his bed in the slifer dorm. His duel spirit, Injection Fairy Lily was currently with him, sitting on that giant needle of hers. His two other spirits, Dark Magician girl, and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion were also there.

"No, she wasn't." He agreed.

He didn't notice Ruin press her lips in a thin line and curl her fists. Dark Magician girl floated over to him.

"Do you like her?" she asked

Tymes laughed.

"I just met her silly." he said

She laughed, causing her to fall backwards. He turned towards Ruin, who was unusually quiet.

"Hey Ruin," he said "Why so quiet?"

Ruin gave him a smile.

"Nothing Tymes. I'm alright."

Tymes gave her look, saying he didn't quite believe her, but he let it slide. Ruin was often quiet, but never this quiet. Usually she was scolding Dark Magician girl for doing something stupid, or talking with Lily about something.

Lily came over to him, looking curious about something.

"Hey Tymes." she began. "What do you think of her?"

Tymes sat up, facing her.

"I think she sounds very nice, but I think she needs to let go of something or someone."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. She just seems to be holding onto something."

Lily nodded, satisfied with the answer she got. Ruin looked like she was about to say something, but she was soon cut off, when the door slammed open.

Standing in the door way, was Kin, and another slifer student, Daisuke. They looked up at Tymes.

"Hey Tymes!" Daisuke called. "We're going to the Obelisk girls dorm to scare some chicks!"

Tymes raised his eyebrows.

"Why would you go do that?"

"Because it will be fun! Want to come?" Kin asked.

Tymes shook his head. It would probably end out badly. Not to mention they would be breaking school rules.

Both boys looked surprised at his answer. Who wouldn't want to go scare some girls? But they accepted his answer and closed the door. Tymes could hear them all the way from his room. Frowning, he got up and got his shoes on. Someone had to go make sure they didn't get in trouble.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Remember that I don't own Tymes or any of the characters. I only own the story.


End file.
